Love Is In The Air
by Leopardpower
Summary: Love is in the air! Friendships will be put to the test, best friends will fall in love! Will a certin Tom find the love of his life or end up alone? Please R&R!
1. Months Later

_This story was formally known as "Dream Date" but I decided to change the title! _

_I hope you enjoy my story!- Leopardpower_

* * *

><p><strong>Character Bio's<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pouncival<strong>

**Age:** _6 months (24 weeks)_

**Parents:** _Admetus/?_

**Siblings:** _Plato, Tumblebrutus_

**Info:**_ Pouncival's mother was killed when he was very young (2 weeks old) _

* * *

><p><strong>Etcetera<strong>

**Age: **_6 months (24 weeks)_

**Parents: **_Munkustrap/Demeter_

**Siblings: **_Jemima_

**Grandfather:**_ Old Deuteronomy_

**Uncle: **_Rum Tum Tugger_

**Aunt:**_ Bombalurina _

* * *

><p><strong>Victoria<strong>

**Age:**_ 8 months (32 weeks)_

**Parents: **_Macavity/Eliza_

**Step Parents: **_Skimbleshanks/Jennyanydots_

**Step Sibling: **_Mistoffelees_

**Info:**_ Victoria believes Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots are her real parents. Mistoffelees and Victoria have the same father, but 2 different mothers. Victoria was brought to Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots when she was only 4 days old, by her mother. She was trying to protect Victoria from her father, Macavity. Victoria's mother was later killed by Macavity himself. Victoria does not remember any of this._

* * *

><p><strong>Jemima<strong>

**Age: **_6 months (24 weeks)_

**Parents:**_ Munkustrap/Demeter_

**Siblings: **_Etcetera_

**Grandfather: **_Old Deuteronomy _

**Uncle:**_ Rum Tum Tugger_

**Aunt: **_Bombalurina_

* * *

><p><strong>Tumblebrutus<strong>

**Age: **_6 months (24 weeks)_

**Parents: **_Admetus/?_

**Siblings: **_Plato, Pouncival_

**Info:**_ Tumblebrutus's mother was killed when he was very young (2 weeks old)_

* * *

><p><strong>Mistoffelees<strong>

**Age:**_ 7 months (20 weeks)_

**Parents: **_Macavity/Maddie_

**Step Parents:**_ Skimbleshanks/Jennyanydots_

**Step Siblings: **_Victoria_

**Info: **_Mistoffelees lived with his abusive father for the first 2 months of his life before running away to the Junkyard, were he was adopted by Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots, who already had a daughter, named Victoria, who was 3 months old at the time. Mistoffelees real mother, Maddie, was killed by Macavity 2 weeks after he was born. Mistoffelees believes Victoria's real parents are Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots. Mistoffelees still remembers the 2 months he lived with his father._

* * *

><p><strong>Plato<strong>

**Age: **_8 months (32 weeks)_

**Parents: **_Admetus/?_

**Siblings: **_Pouncival, Tumblebrutus_

**Info: **_Plato's mother was killed when he was young (8 weeks)_

* * *

><p><strong>Asha<strong>

**Age: **_6__ months (24 weeks)_

**Color: **_L__ight smokey gray with darker gray spots_

**Description: **_S__he is a beutiful Bengal cat, that is fancied by a certain tom!_

**Info: **_Sh__e is new to the junkyard! you will soon find out how she got there!_

* * *

><p><strong>Eliza<strong>

**Color: **_Pure white_

**Description: **_Victoria's mother_

* * *

><p><strong>Maddie<strong>

**Color: **_Black with white paws _

**Description: **_Mistoffelees mother_


	2. Change in Feeling

**Authers Note: **

**Sorry that the first 3 chapters are very short! **

* * *

><p><strong>Change in Feeling<strong>

**_(Jemima's Point of View)_**

Jemima ran through the junkyard as fast as she could. She was late for the meeting her grandfather, Old Deuteronomy had called to discuss the jellicle ball.

She really hoped she could gather up the courage to ask Pouncival to go with her. Pouncival has been her friend for as long as she could remember.

Until Just recently she started to feel strange and nervous around him.

As Jemima turned a corner she collided into another cat. When she looked up, standing in front of her was…..Pouncival! "OH… there you are! I was looking all over for you!" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Jemima stared at him blankly. _Oh no _she thought to herself. "I'm late for the meeting" she stammered "I have to go." As Jemima ran off she could here Pouncival calling to her, but she couldn't turn around. _I'm such an idiot, I can't even tell him how I feel!_


	3. What He Thinks

**What He Thinks**

_**(Pouncival's point of view)**_

Pouncival watched Jemima as she ran off into the distance. _What is up with her? She's been acting so weird lately!_

He slowly walked to the meeting, bummed that he still hadn't gotten the chance to ask Jemima to the ball.

When Pouncival came into the clearing he could see that every cat in the Junkyard decided to attend.

"Pounce! Pounce! Over here!" Etcetera whispered, her tail beaconing him to an empty spot next to her.

"Welcome everyone!" boomed Old Deuteronomy, silencing the crowed of cats. "I have called a meeting today, to inform you the Jellicle Ball is soon. I advise that if you are planning to attend that you start your hunt for a mate!" he said looking at the crowd. "Yes, I do mean you!" he said, smiling down at the younger cats in the crowd.

Pouncival caught his eye; Old Deuteronomy was giving him a look of encouragement. _He must know that I like Jemima!_ He thought to himself.

Pouncival looked over at Jemima; _Ok, after this meeting I'm going to ask her and nothing is going to get in my way!_


	4. Who Could It Be?

**Who Could It Be?**

_**(Victoria's Point of View)**_

As the meeting was dismissed Victoria went over to where her friends were sitting to chat.

Pouncival naturally had to announce her arrival "Oh speaking of the Devil!" Victoria ignored him as usual. "I'll be right back!" Pouncival said, and then he disappeared through the crowd of cats.

All that was left was Etcetera, Tumblebrutus, Mistoffelees, and Plato. Victoria sat down and started to groom herself. When she looked up again, she met eyes with Plato. Blushing, she quickly looked away.

"So, are you thinking about going to the Jellicle Ball?" Etcetera asked. "Maybe, it depends!" Victoria replied plainly, though she really hoped a certain tom would ask her.

Victoria looked up at Mistoffelees and smiled. Although he is her Step-Brother she loved him more than normal. They weren't related by blood so it would be fine if they became mates, and she hoped he was going to be hers.

Plato stood up "Wow it's getting late… I'm going to bed!" he turned to leave, but stopped and said "Good night! See you bright and early tomorrow!" He then left to go to bed.

Victoria couldn't help noticing that when he spoke, he was looking at her. Victoria said good night to everyone else and left to go to bed. Once curled up in the pipe with the rest of her family, Victoria fell fast asleep dreaming about Plato.


	5. Out of the Blue

**Out of the Blue**

_**(Pouncival's Point of View)**_

Pouncival finally broke free of the crowed of cats, after what seemed like an hour. _Stupid lumps of fur!_ Pouncival thought, glaring back at them.

He turned to the direction he saw Jemima run off. There was no sign of her anywhere. Beginning to lose hope of ever asking her to the ball, he turned around and started walking to a mound of junk.

As he reached the top, he perched himself in a large, lopsided rocking chair. _Hello old friend! _Memories of sitting in this chair as a kitten poured into his head.

He used to love to look out into the Junkyard and watch the everyday commotions of his fellow jellicles.

A flicker of movement caught his eye and brought him back to reality. As he stared closely down into the junkyard, he could see Etcetera walking towards the car hood. Then he saw her.

_JEMI? _His mind was staring to race. He had finally found her!

"Jemima!" he called, as he started to sprint down the mound of junk. She was too far away to hear him, so he yelled louder "JEMIMA! OVER HERE!"

He was almost there; excitement was building! _This is it! I'm finally going to ask her!_

He could see her clearly now! _Almost there! You can do it Pounce! You can do it!_

_WHAM! _Pouncival felt a great force knock him of his feet.

He hit the ground hard with a thud. Gasping for breath he tried to sit up, only to be pinned down.

Claws dug into his flank, he could feel a sharp sting and warm blood soak his fur.

He couldn't see. Blood from a cut above his eye was blinding him.

He heard a familiar voice "Oh no you don't! Jemima is going to the ball with me!"


	6. Jemima's Choice

**Jemima's Choice**

_**(Pouncival's Point of View)**_

"Misto?" Pouncival gasped, his cut had stopped bleeding now and he could see again.

"You're not going to ask Jemima because I love her!" Mistoffelees snarled, letting go of Pouncival. "Well…I love her too!" Pouncival hissed back, as he staggered to his paws. "Well were just going to have to see who she likes better then…" Misto snapped. "Ok then…." Pouncival shouted, as he dashed past Mistoffelees.

He ran as fast as he could, he had to get to Jemima before Misto did! Pouncival looked over his shoulder and saw Misto running right behind him.

As he reached the car hood he called out "JEMIMA! JEMIMA! I HAVE TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!"

Jemima turned towards him as he skirted to a halt. "Jemima will you…" he didn't have time to finish because at that very moment Misto collided with him, sending him flying forward. Jemima squealed, as Pouncival landed on top of her.

Pouncival sat up, and saw he was sitting on top of Jemima. "Sorry!" he said, as he got off of her.

"What the heck is wrong with you two?" Etcetera snapped "you could have hurt her!" "It's none of your business!" Misto grunted.

"Jemima, I have something to ask you!" Pouncival began. "Is it so important that you had to run me over?" she hissed, glaring at him. "Will you go to the Jellicle Ball with me?" he gulped. "YES! I'd love too! She purred. "Great!" Pouncival said. He was so happy. He was going to the ball with his true love and he felt nothing could ever ruin this moment.


End file.
